Laryssa
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = Brage (cousin) | level = 5 | reputation = | hit_points = 29 | xp_value = 600 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Area South of Lighthouse | place = | coordinates = | items = Studded Leather Armor, Small Shield +1, Flail | gold = }} Laryssa is a cousin of captain Brage that will beg the protagonist to leave the area and not confront her mad cousin. As such, she is a bit player, of sorts, in the side quest The Tale of Captain Brage. If you approach her position (3658.2043) carefully from the south-west, you can encounter her without yet encountering Brage, who is just a few yards to the north-east. She will initiate dialog as soon as as you come within sight. (She may see you before you can see her.) You can respond in two ways: # Ask about Brage, and she will ask you to help him, if possible, and then she will leave the game. # Declare your intention to kill Brage, and she will turn hostile and attack you. Laryssa attacks with spells from the Priest Spellbook such as Rigid Thinking and Hold Person, ending with Spiritual Hammer which she employs for melee attacks. If you withdraw your melee fighters and attack only with ranged weapons and spells, you can kill Laryssa before you have to deal with Brage. If Brage sees you while Laryssa is injured but still alive, he will interrupt you mid-fight with his dialog and riddle. If you answer his riddle correctly and then choose to take him back to the Temple of Helm priest Nalin, rather than kill him for Oublek's bounty, you will find Laryssa waiting, and still hostile, when you return from Nashkel. If you kill her and then manage to loot her body before encountering Brage, he will be immediately hostile and so there will be no dialog, no riddle, and no opportunity to achieve the Brage's Life Spared conclusion to the side quest The Tale of Captain Brage, unless you manage to successfully charm him. Dialogue You'll feel the sting o' my boot if you bother me further. Please, I beg of you to go no further! Brage is there, strewn about with the carnage he has wrought. I have tried to reason with him but it is as if he is possessed by another's soul. It was all I could do to flee the swing of his tremendous blade. Please, unless you wish to witness madness in a once-good man, leave him be and pray the spirit leaves him in good time. * 1:-'Who is this Brage you speak of?' :: Before this curse befell him, he was captain of the guard in Nashkel. I am his cousin, Laryssa. For all the bonds of love and blood, save him from his present agony if there be a way to do so. * 2:-'If this Brage be possessed by some foul spirit, then I'm afraid we must kill the man to unman the beast. Let us pass and pity him not for, if asked, he would wish it himself.' :: He may wish it but I would not! There be a man behind those shattered eyes, and a cousin to my flesh. If you so seek to kill him, then you be as mad as he! Come, draw your blades and rend this flesh that stands before you! Category:Infobox incomplete